


Paris Holds The Key To Her Heart

by reinadefuego



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Alisha and her girlfriend finally make that return trip to Paris.Written for challenge 540 - "remainder" | challenge 524 - "happily ever after" at femslash100.





	Paris Holds The Key To Her Heart

When Alisha takes her girlfriend to see Paris again, it's safe, and the virus has been stopped. The city is just beginning its long recovery, but the simple act of coming here and hearing something so familiar sets them at ease.

"Hungry?" Alisha offers, tearing the croissant in half. Paris is too quiet, an unnerving silence has settled over the city which remains unbroken by even a single pigeon coo, but it's safe. There's no virus here, no risk of her girlfriend falling ill. "It smells even better than it used to."

Her girlfriend smiles and takes it. With a bowl of hot chocolate between them, things feel almost normal. Maybe after this, in a few months when Paris has recovered further, they can see what remains of the Eiffel Tower up close. Take a few photographs together and pretend this is the new normal.

Alisha reaches across the table with her free hand and squeezes her girlfriend's wrist. "I love you."

She smiles. "Je t'aime."


End file.
